I Truly Madly Deeply Do
by BrennaT
Summary: short story. takes place in a "summer school" at hogwarts between 6th and 7th year...romance between parvati and harry, relationship having developed over the past 6th year...which i convieniently skipped over lol...anyways all emotion please R


_I'll be your dream _

_I'll be your wish _

_I'll be your fantasy_

Harry sighed and put his hands over his face as he sat up. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and sat there groggily, listening to the breathing of Ron in the next bed. Sunlight was streaming in through the window, and he and Ron were the only people left in the dormitory. The others had already gone home for the summer.

"Wake up, Ron!" Harry said loudly, pulling on jeans. Ron moaned and rolled over in bed, opening one eye slightly.

"Ahh Harry, I was having a good dream, too...Snape and Malfoy got in a duel and finished each other off..." Harry laughed.

"We'll be late for breakfast."

Ron got out of bed and got dressed, and soon the two boys were walking down the spiral staircase into the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was there, sitting at a table by the window and doing homework.

"Why aren't you at breakfast, 'Mione?" Ron asked, sliding into a seat next to her. Hermione yawned. "I already went," she said, and rubbed her eye with her hand. "I am so tired...its a good thing that its Saturday, I don't think I could stand going to classes today..."

Ron laughed and put his arm around her. "Well, lets go outside or something then, its a beautiful morning. And besides, I'm not hungry for breakfast...are you, Harry?"

"Well, yeah. So...I'll go eat, and then...meet you by the lake around ten?"

"Sounds good," said Ron and Hermione together. Harry left through the portrait hole and went down into the great hall. It really was a beautiful day, Harry thought. Sunlight was pouring in through the castles many windows, which had been opened, and the smell of summer was fresh and awakening.

The great hall was alot emptier than usual; Harry wasn't surprised. This was the first year that Dumbledore had offered a summer program, and only about a sixth of the student body had signed up for it. Term had ended yesterday, and most of the students had taken the train home. A portion, however, had stayed to go to a summer school that Dumbledore had offered to those who wished to get ahead on their learning for their upcoming year, which, in Harry's case, included taking his 7th year NEWTS.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, which was remarkably empty, and helped himself to sausages and eggs.

"Good morning, Harry," said Parvati from across the table.

"'Morning," Harry said. He looked at her. They had become very close...as close as Harry was to Hermione, even. The past year had brought them together and Harry now regarded her, rather confused, as somewhere between a best friend and a romantic interest. Deep inside he knew he felt the latter. "What are you going to do today?" he asked her, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Well, I don't know. Lavender's studying in the library all day, so probably just sitting around. It's a beautiful day, though. I want to go outside." She motioned at the ceiling, which showed crystal clear, cloudless skies.

"Ron, Hermione, and I are going to hang out by the lake today," said Harry. "You can come too if you want," he offered. Suddenly he realized how stupid he was being...they were so close, he never needed to ask if they wanted to get together. Parvati smiled.

"Uh, of course. Have we ever spent a Saturday apart?" she said, smiling.

They finished breakfast and walked down the front steps of the castle together, talking. They arrived at the lake, but Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found.

_I'll be your hope _

_I'll be your love _

_Be everything that you need_

Parvati sat down on the grass cross legged. Harry joined her. A moment of silence passed. "So...how's life?" Parvati inquired after a moment.

"Alright," said Harry. "I guess it could be better...and yours"  
"Pretty good," said Parvati. She picked a flower from the grass and twirled it between her fingers. It was bright blue and matched the summer skies that shone above them. After a moment, she put it behind her ear. A long pause. "You know what I want to do?" She said.

"What?"

"Go swimming!" She smiled and looked mischievously up at Harry. Harry smiled. She was so beautiful...

_I love you more with every breath _

_Truly madly deeply do_

Harry took off his shirt--he would go swimming in his boxers, as he didn't have a swimsuit and didn't want to run up to the castle. Parvati was wearing a white t-shirt that had been cut short, revealing her perfectly toned, tan, tiny-waisted stomach. She also wore gray sweat pants. She grinned.

"Niiiice," she said playfully, eyeing his boxers. After a long pause in which they stared at each other, she tugged at his hand. "C'mon Harry! Let's get in the water..." She pulled her sweatpants off and made to take off her shirt. It got stuck. "Ahh--Harry--help" she began laughing, and choking at the same time, and Harry couldn't help join in. He reached over and helped pull her shirt off over her head.

She was wearing a navy blue swimsuit. The top tied at the neck. Harry couldn't help but stare--Parvati's body was perfect. She caught him looking and chuckled.

_I will be strong _

_I will be faithful _

_Cos I'm counting on a new beginning_

Parvati ran into the water, and Harry ran after her. They were out waist deep when Ron and Hermione called to them from the bank. Parvati was so gorgeous...it was mesmerizing...

"Can we join?" Hermione called. Harry could see that she was wearing a pair of Ron's shorts and a pink swimsuit top.

"Yeah!" Parvati called. Harry couldn't tear his eyes off of her. Before he knew it, she had grabbed his shoulders and dunked him under the water. They came up laughing, the summer air blowing the water right off of them. Parvati reached up and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry looked at her once again--her hair had gotten darker and wavy from the wetness, and water clung to her long eyelashes. Harry could dimly hear Ron and Hermione splashing and laughing in the background...

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning_

The wind blew his hair and cooled his back...Parvati bit her lip, smiling slightly...her lips were so pretty...almost subconsciensely, they neared, Harry bending slightly, turning his head...their lips met, and in that split second, shocks went up and down Harry's entire body. Parvati's lips were so soft, and she kissed better than anyone he had ever kissed. Harry found himself getting lost in the sensual kiss, but finally, Parvati pulled away and looked out over the lake. Harry slid his hands into hers, between them.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_Bathe with you in the sea_

Birds sang from the skies and the grasses surrounding the wide lake. "Lets go deeper," Parvati whispered, and led him farther out into the water. Harry felt the lake bottom drop from him, having to slowly tread water to stay afloat. Parvati was doing the same, slightly bobbing up and down in the water. They were still holding hands under the water. Just then, Harry heard someone calling his name.

"Harry!" It was Hagrid. He was in a rowboat, dragging something large behind it. He was paddling out to the middle of the lake.

"What is that, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"A dock--for jumping offa, and for tieing the boats to, o' course!"

"What boats?"

"Oh, yeh, right--the ones that yeh went in, in your first year, remember? Those'll be tied here for the students to mess with all summer...n maybe past then, too...yeh, well, it'll be here tomorrow, but I gotta ask yeh to get outta the water while I set it up."

"Oh, alright," said Harry. "Bye, Hagrid! See you at dinner!"

The water ran off of them as they exited the lake, trickling down their bodies and the back of their necks, the warm, summer breeze chasing it off faster. Harry lay down in the grass; Parvati lay down next to him. They stared at the cloudless sky in silence. Ron and Hermione were sitting under a tree about a hundred meters away, talking quietly and cuddling.

"You..." Harry trailed off.

Parvati rolled over and looked at him. Her eyes were so bright--Harry had never noticed before--they were a light blue-grey, as clear as the skies and as ever shimmering as the lake.

"...You're so amazing," Harry found the strength to finish. Parvati kissed him. A gust of warm air blew her hair back, and Harry noticed that the flower she had placed there earlier was gone. He picked one from the grass near his head, and tenderly--slowly--placed it in her hair. It matched her eyes. Her beautiful eyes...she kissed him again, and again, and again, and their tongues met, warm and sensual and tender, as slow and deliberate as the sun that was shining down on them, but as light and innocent as the dandelion puffs that were caught on the breeze, blowing around them.

"Harry..." Parvati whispered, pulling away. "I've never felt this way about anyone...ever before...you were my best friend...but...I feel so..." She exhaled; her breath was sweet and cool as it hit Harry's cheek.

Time could've stopped and Harry wouldn't have noticed. He didn't know what he would do without her...over the past months, she had always been there, and although sometimes it had been awkward, and they had been unsure what they were to each other...it was as if this day had just made it clearer to them what they were to be. He knew he needed her--she was the reason he looked forward to the next tomorrow. Ron and Hermione, they had always been there for him...but they hadn't even always been there since they discovered their love for each other.

Harry knew that he was relying too much on her...that he suddenly cared too much...he realized that, over the course of their 6th year, she had become such a big part of his life without him realizing it...all the times he had comforted her when he saw her crying, all the times they had flirted and laughed and teased and those moments where they met eyes, and just smiled... and now, the summer before their seventh year, they had finally realized...

"Parvati?" He asked her; he asked the world.

"Yeah?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

_Lay like this forever_

_until the sky falls down on me..._


End file.
